Black part one
by CrimsonAsh28
Summary: Another survived the crash. Mask in place, Hades awaits.
1. Chapter 1

Black

AN: Chapters vary massively in length, there is some violence, some swearing, some immature behaviour…umm and I do not own etc. anything except the stuff that I do. There is a sequel, starting just as this part finishes, read the warning at the beginning of that, please. Okay, please enjoy and give ego bosting comments (or simply constructive feedback). EF

Chapter 1

"Well, Fuck." That hurt and it's still hurting. The man opened his eyes to observe the shattered glass of his cyro-chamber. With more care than the shards really warranted he reached through the hole and released the door. It fell off.

Boots crunching on the glass he checked his fellow travellers. All dead, except, there, another man fell out of a ruined chamber. Rushing over he helped the older man up, he didn't look good. His face was an unpleasant shade of grey and one bare leg was mangled. Heaving the semiconscious man over to a debris free patch he snatched an emergency first aid pack from its place by the door. As he cleaned the leg he murmured nonsense trying to give the guy some sort of comfort. Bandaging it the younger man noticed the definite tilt of the floor. What exactly had happened? Well obviously they'd crash landed but they couldn't be the only survivors. Surely not.

"T-thank you." The man beside him stuttered.

Distracted from his questions he turned to the older man. "It's the best I can do with what we've got. Rest up a bit I'm gonna scavenge supplies and have a look at where we've landed." Not waiting for a coherent reply he stood and left. The other closed his lids and fell asleep.

Battling through the rubble and half collapsed walkways he found the supply locker. From it he took a pack and put the five unbroken breathers – the atmosphere might be less than optimum, four bottles of water – who knew if they would find clean water, two flash lights – for when night fell, a pair of flares – to signal any patrol ships and the ration packs – never turn down food. Hesitating he wondered if he should take the other pair of flares, turning he left without them, if he needed them he could return.

He scrambled back to his companion who was lying grey and still. Dumping the pack he fumbled to check his vitals, for a moment his heart skipped, but there it was slow and steady, the man was only asleep. Letting out a relived sigh the younger man went to the nearby door.

The panel would not respond and shoving or levering did nought to the door. Nothing would open it. Confused and frustrated the man kicked it. A satisfied smile lit his face, metal toe caps meant he did not regret his temper. It was nice to know he'd learnt from past mistakes, or sore toes. Giving up on that door he went to find another entrance. The emergency lights flickered, he quickened his pace.

Suddenly the lights failed and he was plunged into darkness. Swearing he tripped his way to the supply cupboard and groped for the other unbroken torch he had seen. Finding it after trying a dud, he flicked it on and went to grab the spare batteries when a crack of sunlight caught his eye. Grinning he stumbled up the slope towards it. Shoving the torch through his belt and thumbing it off, he pried the crack open. A good twenty minutes later it was wide enough to easily let the injured man below through. But first, he quickly scrambled through the gap and up onto the hull. Bright sunlight greeted him from all directions, the two suns blazing above were reflected by the endless sands below. Standing on the raised end of the Hunter-Gratzner he could see the great gouge his segment of the ship had created, but, of more interest he could see another distant gouge where the front segments of the ship must lie. That was where they would go then. Jumping down he darted inside and almost brained himself in the sudden blackness. Re-orientating himself he flicked on the torch and hurried to find the other survivor.

The older man was sitting up with a torch on when he returned, he had found the pack. Dropping to the floor in siting-ish position he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Harry Black. How do ya do."

"Maxwell A. Muller. A pleasure."

"But really," Black said, grin fading "how are you doing?"

Max's smile faded as well. "It hurts, but, I think I can walk on it."

"Hum, well it's not as bad as I first thought it might be, nothing's wrong with the bone and it's not really all that deep."

"Well good. And thank you, Mr Black."

"You've already said 'thanks', and there's no 'Mr'."

"'Black' it is then, call me 'Max'."

"Right, well Max here's the situation." And he explained what he had seen. Max agreed with his plan too, going to the other wreckage seemed like the most reasonable thing to do. They would discover if there were any more survivors, safety in numbers and all that. They didn't know what was out there after all.

"Actually," began Black "I doubt there is anything out there, I didn't see even a blade of grass or bramble, just endless burning sand."

Max nodded slowly, face contorted in the torchlight. "Lovely, just our luck, there are plenty of planets out there where the ecosystem has been utterly destroyed. This may just be one of them."

Soon the pair moved out. Trudging across the baking dessert Black learnt that Max was a Marine Biologist, he'd laughed at that commenting that Max was so far out of his element it was comical. In return he'd explained he was a Historian and that yes he was 'awfully young' at Max's disbelief. Which led onto their ages: 28 and 41, and then their families: single with no siblings and divorced with three kids plus two nagging older sisters and so on until they finally reached the wreckage.

Max was totally wiped and stumbling from exhaustion as much as he was from his lame leg. In far better condition Black called out as they neared, voice a little horse from the dry air. Around a corner a dark, heavy set man came, gun ready in his hands. Black barely thought, he dropped to the ground dragging Max down with him. The bullet missed, no more came. Carefully Black looked up, the gun had been lowered. He gently eased himself up stooping to help Max.

"The fuck was that?" He asked curiously, tone pleasant, casually raising his arms in surrender.

The bearded man had the grace to blush. "I'm so sorry about that, come round here. There are nine of us, that makes' the total casualties only 27, Fry will be glad to hear there're more survivors."

"Fry?" Max asked curiously.

"Captain or someaut." They had rounded the corner, Black could only spot two others, a dark haired woman coming quickly towards them and a huge bald man reclining on a vantage point. He wondered where the rest were.

The woman had reached them. "Zeke! Oh, It's just other survivors. Welc- Why are your hands up?" She broke off.

"He has a gun." Black replied easily. "I'm surrendering."

Zeke blushed again. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I heard a noise, which must have been you calling, and assumed you were The Beast." Max and Black blinked at him, Zeke blushed more. "He's a prisoner, escaped convict and murderer. He got loose after the crash."

"Ah." Max summed it up.

Black looked back up to the vantage point, the man toasted him. "What does he look like?"

"Umm… he's-" Began the woman. Max cut her off with a barrage of coughs Black quickly supported him. Suddenly both seemed to realise that Max was injured and exhausted, they quickly carted him off to the remains of the ship.

"I'm gonna go. Explore! Or something." Black called after them. He got no response, shrugged and wandered towards the weird rock needles.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Walking among them he felt a little uneasy, almost like he was being watched. In fact, there was someone not three metres behind him. Awkward.

"You know, these are not natural formations." He began, tapping the nearest needle. "There're made of backed clay or mud – I dunno which, but which ever, it would come from at least three metres under all this sand." He nodded to himself still moving among the spires. "Which begs' the question: Who or what made them and why? They are hollow too." He thumped the nearest one pressing an ear to it. "Yup, so we have weird hollow spires made by some unknown creature for some unknown purpose. Although," he struck one ear once again pressed to it straining to hear something Black screwed his eyes closed "I can't hear very –get out of my face–" he blew at the personal space invader "well." He finished as they backed off. "Can you hear that?" He struck the needle again, ear still pressed close. As the vague clicks and scuttling faded he sighed. He couldn't really make anything out of it. Pulling his ear away he opened his eyes and considered the spire, the other was nowhere in sight. The quiet noises could just be dislodged bits of mud brick bouncing off the interior, but he thought not and said as much. "Could you make a more solid guess?" He asked the other, turning 30o to look at the needle between them.

There was a pause, Black waited. Nothing happened. "Person, behind the spire-thing, that was your cue. No? Fine, I'll pretend you responding. No? You can't make a better guess." Pause. "Ah, pity." Pause. "Yes! I am amazing, how did you know?" Pause. "Oh, my vast intellect gave it away?" Pause. "Thank you, you are far too kind." Longer pause. "Poetry? You have a way with words. Dude, again, personal bubble." Black cut off. The person behind him stopped creeping. "It's three metres when you have that blade in your hand, half that without it. Honestly." Black sighed. "Will you startle if I turn around?" A pause. "Let's see then. I'm gunna turn… with my eyes closed, more fun that way." He did so, "Personal bubble, mate." and blew in their face. They didn't back off, so he opened his eyes and blinked. Then he grinned. "You know, for a second there, I thought you had big bulgy black eyes, gave myself quite the shock." He took a step back and frowned. "You don't have your breather. Here." He swung the bag off his back and pulled out the tangle of three breathers. Black looked at the mess in horror. "How…" He groaned, dropped to his butt, slumped against a spire and glared at the contraptions. "The universe is conspiring against me." He muttered despondently while hopelessly tugging at the tubes. The snarl quickly became worse as Black tried to un-weave the jumble. Suddenly the mass was ripped from his hands. The big guy easily overcame the mesh and soon three separate breathers dangled from his hands.

"Woah." Black uttered. "Cool. How'd you do that? Can you teach me? I can never un-entangle anything, ever. And no, I am not insane." He said to the odd tilt of the head he got. "I'm just knot impaired… get it knot impaired, not impaired…noo? 'kay, then. I'll just pretend you didn't hear that. So back to our conversation," He began, standing up. "Where were we? Ah." His eyes lit up and he grinned up at the man. "Poetry!" His eyes twinkled and the grin turned rather evil. "Wow where ever did you come up with that line?" Pause. "That's so sweet!" Pause. "Aww, My heart's all aflutter." Pause. "You really mean that?" Pause. "Stop it, you're making me blush." The man didn't change his pose or expression. "You're boring." Announced Black and he reached out and took two of the breathers back, carefully he wound the tubes around their cylinder and set them in his pack as he did so he continued fake chatting. "You should put more emotion into your words. The words construct the body of the poem but without any emotion the body has no soul." He finished passionately. "Ah, it seems you have struck a nerve, I beg we change the subject…. Is that so?" Pause. "How fascinating." Pause. "A Barrister? I never had much interest in the profession myself, I was always hard pressed to do any sort of public speaking." Black lent back on the spire. "So you defend people. Do you often find yourself defending those who are guilty?" Pause. "I see. Does that happen often?" Pause. "Is it a relief if you lose while defending those who are guilty?" Pause. "It does seem like a hard place to work, I doubt I could do it." Pause. "Oh, me? I am a historian." Pause. "Yes." Pause. "No." Pause. "I do get that comment a lot." Pause. "Museums mostly, but I interview some people and track others." Pause. "Yes. Well I suppose I did." Pause. "Yeah, I think I've always wanted to be a historian, if not this than… well I went through phases. I wanted to be a farmer, a fire-fighter, a policeman, a captain, a wizard, a chef, a fish, a multi-millionaire, a professional sportsman, an inventor… so yeah, lots of things."

"A fish." His voice was low, rumbly and emotionless.

"Yes a fish!" He defended. "'Cause wouldn't it be cool? You'd just swim and eat and swim and be a fish. You'd breathe water!..." Black hesitated and a confused look settled on his face. "You just spoke didn't you…maybe? Yeah, 'cause there was 'Have you always wanted to be a historian?' and then you said, all sceptical, as if I was making it up 'a fish' so I defended my 13 year-old self, because it's perfectly reasonable to want to be someone, or in this case something, else. But it was you who spoke, 'cause your made up voice sounds different from you real voice.

"Hearing voices?"

"See, it's like a billion octaves lower." Black concluded grinning proudly at his reasoning.

"And, yes I could." Black blinked up at him for a few moments, a small more natural smile tugged at his mouth.

"Care to share?" The taller man appraised him.

"There's something alive down there."

"That was a Star-Wars quote." The mystical seer from another dimension accused.

"Oh, good I'm not hearing things. I was worried for a bit." Black nodded to himself, not hearing the seer. "I'll go tell the others." He started to stand upright when the man got in close, again, Black blew in his face, again. "Personal space, big guy."

"Tell them what?"

"Creatures below…noises… 'come listen', remember…"Black trailed off. "You okay? The scuttling noises?" The man slowly nodded. "Oh, sorry. Thought you might've had short term memory loss. Had me worried. Great, never mind, bye. See you round." He squeezed past and left at a trot back to the ship. The three suns blazing overhead, he wouldn't need those torches after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He found Max soon enough, the woman was with him and she introduced herself as Sharon 'Shazza' Montgomery. Shazza explained her own conclusions about his leg. They were all parallel to what Black had already worked out but it was nice to have it confirmed and good for Max to have someone else who knew what was wrong. He was chatting with them when they heard clanging a little ways off. A new woman entered the room/med bay.

"They got the convict." She explained. "He's being chained."

"Umm… Yay?" Black cheered half-heartedly. She stared at him.

"Ah, you're the two new survivors. It's good to have you here. I'm Carolyn Fry."

"The New Survivors that's us." The New Survivors chimed. Then they grinned at each other.

"I thought you said you didn't know one another." Shazza said looking between them.

"We don't." They said in sync.

"Then how are you doing that."

"We think – "

"it's because – "

"we think – "

"alike."

"But we're not really sure." They shrugged.

"What the fuck?" Asked the blonde-ish man in the door way. "Who the hell are these to jokers?"

"We are – " Began Max

"the amazing – "

"splendiferous – "

"fun-tastic – " Added Black

"New Sur-viv-ors!" They finished, posing.

"They turned up while you were gone." Put in Shazza.

"Way to kill the buzz Shazza." Max whined. In the awkward silence that followed Black stood, spun in a circle twice and went to leave the room. The blonde guy got out of the way. Fast. As he retreated he heard the blonde one ask. 'What the fuck was that?' and then Max reply 'He didn't want you to block the door.' Max was so intelligent.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Outside Black found four kids who were Suleiman, Hassan, Ali and Jack. All were happy to have an adult join in their game of tag-hide-and-seek.

Tired and hot Black flopped onto the sand, melting happily under to suns then Ali jumped onto his back and he groaned. "Too tired. Not moving. Sleep time for Black."

The giggling child refused to let him rest so he rolled and caught the kid. Black then began to tickle him into submission, but reinforcements for Ali arrived and Black was outnumbered. Eventually they all lay in a heap still except for the occasional random giggle. Somewhere a father called, letting the others do the untangling Black waited. Soon only he and Jack were left.

"So what now, kido?"

"We break out the prisoner of course." Jack _was_ joking right?

They snuck though the Hunter-Gratzner, at the entrance to the cell Black held the kid back. "We'll wait our turn." Fry was in there. They hid, Fry stormed out. The rescuers skipped down the stairs. "You takin' visitors at the moment?" Black enquired of the shadows.

"I don't have much of a choice." Oh, opps, the bald guy was the murderer escapist prisoner person.

"Opps." Black muttered. The man gave a low chuckle. "Nice laugh." There was an almost awkward pause. "Ah, introductions. Jack, this is the convicted murderer escapist guy. Prisoner escaping murderer dude, this is Jack. Say hello." He nudged Jack.

"Hello." This pause was defiantly awkward, Black sighed.

"That was your cue, let's try that again. Jack has just greeted you so the chained guy says…" He waited. "You're astoundingly terrible at this." He remarked with a grin. "The kid says hi so you… Nope 'remain silent' was not the correct answer. Jack what should the socially inept prisoner dude have done?"

"Hit you." The kid had a good dead pan.

"Not the answer I was looking for, but reasonable. What would be the standard way to respond to a greeting?"

"Say 'Hi' back" Sighed Jack.

"Uh huh. Beast-man-chain dude, the squirt knows more than you. Jack try again." He didn't move, Black nudged him. Nothing. Black nudged him again. Jack glared at him. Another nudge. The glare got more intense. Nudge. Glare. Nudge. He had a rhythm going, but the kid didn't want to lose face. So he changed tactic. "Please," He wheedled. "Pretty please with water and rations and hugs?" Jack snorted and relaxed.

"Fine. Hello, I'm Jack."

"Hi kid."

"Woo, you did it." He swept the kid up and spun him round three times.

"Put me down!"

"Shan't."

"Shall."

"Shan't."

"Shall!"

"Fine, but only if you answer this question truthfully."

"What is it?"

"You're a Jackie aren't you?" The kid stiffened in his grip. "Thought so, here you are." He put her down. She did nothing. "Um Jack, prisoner murderer dude guy beast escapist man…" He prodded. "Hero-worship. A bazillion questions." No movement. "Chains, he can't run from your questions. Go on. You destroyed my ears. Destroy his too. It's only fair." She glared at him. "Shall I start for you?"

"No!" Black blinked at her. "You talk too much. Just zip."

"I – "

"No, seriously suddup."

"Fine." Black pouted and backed off to sit on the steps and watch. Jack rocked on her feet for a second unsure how to begin. Then he spoke and she didn't need to.

"Hero-worship, huh?" She blushed ever so slightly. Black leaned back and closed his eyes, she'd be fine.

"I stowed away." She admitted. "Doesn't matter now, chose the wrong ship it seems, but I'm just glad to get away." She took a deep breath. "So I've got to take care of myself, survive here. I have to be strong, but I dunno how. So I figured I'd mimic someone. And who better than the strongest one here. That'd be you. So, yeah…" She trailed off.

"I'm no hero, kid."

"Doesn't matter. It's more about me than you anyway…What did Fry want?"

There was a short pause as if he was considering something. "To see my eyes."

"Are they special."

"Altered."

"May I see them?"

"You'll have to come closer than that." Black flicked his eyes open, regarded the shadows and closed them again. He doubted the murderer convict man beast would hurt her. She stepped closer and chains clanged. Black dosed. Jack gasped at the man.

"Where the hell can I get eyes like that?"

"Gotta kill a few people…"

"That's okay, I can do it."

"Then you have to get sent to a slam, one where they tell ya, you'll never see daylight again. You dig up a doctor, and pay him 20 methanol cools to do a surgical shine job on your eyeballs."

"So you see who's sneakin' up behind you?"

"Exactly." His voice faded and Black fell asleep feet on the rail, back and head on the step.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oy, old man. Wake up." Hissed a voice.

"What is it Jacko?"

"You're on the stairs, in the way."

"Step over me."

"In Riddicks' cell."

"Meh, she can step over me too"

There was a meaningful pause, Black slipped back to sleep. A sharp pain in his side woke him. Hissing his unhooked his feet and tumbled down the last few stairs, knocking his aggressor down too, before he remembered. Catching her head he levered both himself and her to their feet.

"Jack-jack that hurt." He whined.

"Thanks. Get over it. It's time to go." Nicely done, she went from wide eyed to irritated quick as a blink.

"He coming? I thought you were breaking him out?" Distraction.

"No. He says he doesn't need any help." They were at the door.

"Silly murderer beast dude escapist, just because you don't need the chocolate fudge brownie doesn't mean you shouldn't take it when it's offered."

"You're weird."

"You can talk." He mocked.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Having been banished from Jacks presence for the crime of irritation Black was wandering past the 'cell' when he heard and eavesdrop worthy discussion.

"The truth is I'm tired of chasin' you…"

"Are you saying you're gonna cut me loose?"

"I'm thinkin' ya could have died in the crash…"

"My recommendation: do me… Don't take the chance that I might get shiv-happy on your wannabe ass... Ghost me, mother fucker…"

At the gun shot Black shrugged and wandered outside. The conversation behind him faded punctuated by a single roared 'Fuckyou.' It was nice that the baldy and blonde were forming a working relationship.

Not ten minutes later they were all gathered around the beast escapist convict and his sleigh. Black pointed out the obvious. "You have a sleigh." Everyone turned to look at him. Max snorted and choked. Black rushed over. "Don't die on me. You're the only one who understands me!" Far from helping Max began to struggle to breathe. Shazza rushed over too and stopped Max's imminent death. Black addressed her as Max's guardian angle and was banned from talking to either of them for the duration of the trip.

Black tried in vain to entertain himself, but the scenery was kinda repetitive: sand, sand dunes, needles. So he went over to talk to Santa. "Jack's been enthusing about your eyes, and planning how she's going to get them. I'm the first one she's gunna kill, she promises it'll be quick, says she must, else she'll have to endure me jawing at her while I bleed out. Sounds like something I'd do. Then she's going to kill Hassan because he managed to trip her, then blondie, he calls her kid in a condescending tone she doesn't like. Oh and how many's a few? She couldn't decide. I told her that she could always kill a few more while in the mysterious prison if she hadn't killed enough."

"A little less than a handful."

"Er… my hand, your hand or her hand. See mine's small." He held out the appendage. "Hers is smaller 'though it'll grow."

"Hers."

"Coolieo. Jack!" He yelled. "A few is a little less than a handful, your handful!" He turned back to the man. "H– Where's your breather?" He got a blank look. "Honestly." He swung the pack off his shoulder, and rifled though it drawing out a neatly wrapped breather. He held it out to the man, impatiently waiting for the guy to take it. "I'm not unwrapping it. That would end in tears, who's I know not." The escapist took the canister, easily unwinding the tubes and ignoring Blacks envious look he attached it. "So I take it from Jack that you're not a barrister. I thought it was a pretty good guess, but in any case, if you had to go undercover in a job, any job, what job would you pick?" Black let the silence become awkward before he spoke again. "You know, you really are horrible at this." He said in a friendly tone.

"You realise, kid, I'm no longer chained."

"I'm what, a year younger than you? Two years, maybe. So if I'm 'kid' your 'old man' and Max is dead. Please don't let Maxy die. Call me something else."

"Like, princess?"

"Humm," Black eyed the convict beast dude. "I am not pleased with your decision, but it is better than 'kid' and it does not kill off my buddy. However, it does not accurately portray my masculine charms, try another."

The man turned his head to him with the same odd tilt to his head, Black spun in a circle for the inspection. "Princess suits you."

"Does not." Black retorted.

"You just twirled."

"You were watching me, I figured I'd give you some'aught to watch. If I had tripped in the sand would you have named me 'clumsy'?"

"Yes." Black promptly tripped himself, the sand was hot and grainy and tasted weird. He pulled himself up and beamed at the other, who was looking on impassively. He skipped off to Jack.

"Jack! Jack! Jackaroo! I have a new nick name!" The kid looked up cautiously.

"What?" She asked apprehensively. Black was bouncing on the spot.

"It's Clumsy!" He announced proudly.

"You know what's sad?" Jack asked Suleiman next to her, he shook his head. "It's that I think he actually is proud of the name."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because it's not cool."

"Your hero villain convict beast escapist murderer gave it to me though, doesn't that make it cool." He asked innocently.

"He's giving out nicknames?" Black nodded. "What's mine?"

"Dunno, go ask." He told the excited kid. She zoomed away, Black smirked happily or evilly, Suleiman couldn't tell. As they walked on he observed Jacks' eager puppy-like attitude to the criminal, and hummed nonsensical tunes, until the blond guy started to shoot glares at him. So he stopped, and started singing nursery rhymes and catchy songs a little above a whisper. Blondie started flexing his fists. He increased the volume a little. Blondie stopped flexing and clenched his hands 'til they were white. As the man turned to snarl at him, Black, eyes twinkling, sang aloud "Don't worry, be happy. Ain't got no cash, ain't got no style. Ain't got no girl to make you smile, but don't worry be happy, 'cause when you worry your face will frown and that will bring everybody down. So don't worry, be happy, now." Blondie shook his head in disgust and turned away. Black continued the song just barely under his breath.

It was an art form. He had it about perfect. It was delicate, exactly how far you could push someone before they actually shot you, was something he had learned by trial and error, but pain was a great motivator. The balancing point was different for all people, but most fit some kind of mould, there were those like the holy-man and Zeke, slow to anger. Sure they got a little irritated, but then there was a great level plain where there mood didn't change until breaking point where they blew their tops and took forever to calm down. Others like Blondie and Shazza were unstable, quick to anger, quick to calm, sudden changes, often easy to see coming because they struggled visibly to restrain themselves. Then there were Jack's, punishment at every level, you annoy them they hit you, you piss them off they beat you – to death if you pushed too far, Jackie would be a real fire-cracker to raise.

Black frowned, she was a cute kid. Forthright, suborn, strong, independent he'd better never find those who'd made her need to run away. He hated child abusers and he didn't doubt that was why she'd stowed away. Unlucky choice in the ship, reminded him of himself, he had far too much luck, most of it bad. Although recently it had been on the improve. This event had broken his run, pity.

"Black. Black! Come!" Ali was calling they'd arrived at the abandoned settlement, time to play hide-and-go-tickle-tag again.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

There he spotted him, little feet disappearing though a hole. Silently he approached and quietly widened the tear. He eased himself through, it was black as anything inside. Apprehension seized him, he wanted to call for the child, but, unsure why, he didn't. The roof creaked and odd fluttering like bats started. There! Ali was not five meters away by a panel. The roof slid open. A swarm of bats shrieked to life. Ali screamed. Darting across the distance Black grappled the boy to the ground. The shrieking passed over them. Dragging the boy to his feet Black launched them at the door. It was barred and chained. "Fuck." The bat things were coming for another pass. It was too late to go to the gap. Crouching he covered Ali. He didn't scream as his shoulder ripped open, but he did bite through his lip. He forced Ali to his feet. "The rip in the wall, go!" Stumbling up as well, he followed, he shoved the kid though, but he couldn't fit in time. Ducking behind some lovely, wonderful and convenient crates he avoided most of them. Another set of lacerations on the upper arm. Someone was banging on the door. Freedom was that way then. He ran. The evil flying critters turned around again. He pressed himself to the wall. They missed. As the tail end passed he shot out a hand and caught a writhing creature. The doors shot open. In a whirl the bat things vanished into the central pit. In the shadowed light Black looked down mournfully at his now shredded hand. "It's kinda cute he announced." It bit him. "Except when it bites." The others stared at the hammer headed, raptor, thing. Black brought in into the light. It crumbled into ash.

"Wow. You killed it." Jack stated.

"Opps?" Offered Black.

"Black!" Screamed Ali and rushing Black he proceeded to wrap his small arms as far around him as they would go. He spoke fast in his own language as Black eased off the grip and lifted the kid onto a hip. Black looked at his father.

"He says, sorry over and over." Explained the holy-man.

"Ask him if he knew what would happen. If he did I'll pretend I'm angry. If he didn't, he has nothing to be sorry for. Do ya kidlet?" He finished leaning away from the boy and wiping tears from his cheeks with his good hand. He patted Jacks' newly bald head, as the adults began to investigate the building. She was being sweet clinging to his belt and jeans pocket.

Then Max ruined the mood. "Holy fuck. Black what the fuck? Tell a fucker next time your fucking shoulder is ripped open to the fucking bone. Fuck boy. How the fuck, are you still upright?" He stopped Blacks' response. "Don't smart mouth me. Drop the kids. Get moving." With a much put upon sigh, Black placed Ali on his feet, ruffled his hair and Jacks non-existent hair then un-hooking Jacks' hands from his belt he trotted dutifully after the seething man.

They reached a particular house, the one chosen to store the med supplies, and Max led the way inside. "Sit." He commanded. "Shirt off. No comments." He snapped as Black opened his mouth to do just that. "On the bed."

"Well, dirty comment aside, would you shut the door first, I wouldn't want anyone walking in on us." Black said reasonably.

"Black." Warned Max.

"I'm serious, Max."

Max blinked at him. "You're a prude?" He asked in disbelief.

"Not quite. Just close the damn door." Max did so. "Thank you." Black removed his shirt, carefully lifting it over his shoulder and arm.

"Turn 'round and lie down." Black obeyed quickly, Max gasped aloud. "Oh."

"Yeah, 'oh'."

"Fuck, I'm sorry."

"I never said anything."

"Yeah, well you skipped your entire childhood when telling me about yourself, that's gotta count."

"I didn't want you to know, but someone had to patch me up and I'd rather it be you. So get to it."

"That explains why you were still standing." Max muttered and got to it. He disinfected the gashes, carefully stitched up the deepest and covered them. All the while he tried not to stare at the tapestry of silvery white lines that was his friends back. "Give me your hand, you can roll over too, and sit up if you like." Black did so, offering a wain smile when Max tried to decipher his feelings. Max looked back to the hand. The raptor had really messed it up. Four sets of puncture wounds, from the claws and multiple abrasions where its tail had gouged his flesh all were cleaned. Then there was the bite. It was and odd green, not bruise green with an awful yellow tinge, no it was a light pale turquoise green. The colour was spread a good inch around the mark as well. The teeth marks themselves were another problem, they still had broken teeth inside, the little beast had never pulled them out. Max glanced up at Black. "I'm gonna have to…" He gestured with the tweezers.

"Pull away." Black invited. Max raised an eyebrow and began to 'pull away'. The teeth came out with relative ease, dripping pale blue green liquid. "Fuck."

"Fuck." Max agreed.

"Wonder what it will do?"

"Looks like it might stop your blood clotting." Max indicated the oddly watery blood streaming greenish from the wound.

"Let it bleed a bit, we'll try to get some of it out."

Max hesitated. "Sure." He moved onto the others, each came away the same.

"Max," Blacks tone was off, "Max, don't tell the others."

"We should…"

"They don't need to know." His voice was firm.

"Alright." He would keep an eye on his friend. Eventually they were done, tooth free, red blood, cleaned and bandaged.

Black eased a newly scavenged shirt on, and tucked in the ends. He reattached his breather to his belt and let Max pull him up. They found everyone rushing around a solar car.

"What's happening peps?" Enquired Black, before he was swamped by children.

"There's gunna be an eclipse, we've gotta get back to the ship grab enough cells to run that skiff and get back before lights out or we'll be picked off by those Bioraptors in the darkness." Zeke informed them.

"Ominous." Remarked Max limping dramatically over to Shazza and lending a hand. "You don't think they'll pick off the old and weak first do you?"

"Nah, they'll get Clumsey here first." Jack reminded them as they loaded in. "Got his scent they do."

"Now that was scary," shuddered Black "stop talking boy."

Shazza started up the buggy, Jackie suddenly snapped her head round saying something, there was a pause.

"Leave him, he wouldn't wait for us." Replied… someone, Black looked at the guy curiously, where did he come from? All of a sudden, very sudden like, the back of the car shook as the murderer convict guy landed. "Thought we lost you…" muttered the new guy, pale as a sheet.

Then Shazza found someone else missing, just as she started rolling. "Where's Johns?" Blondie turned up with a case and was hoisted in to the car by the escapist beast, after the required tension filled pause. And they were off! Shazza was a good driver and they zoomed towards the ship. Turning Black looked past the convict man murderer at the rising planet. It was really quite beautiful. "My first eclipse." Black announced happily. He ignored Fry's depressed 'and your last' comment. He watched the planet until the beast man escaping person pointed ahead. Black looked at him curiously and ducked at the last moment. He grinned up at the man, "Your goggles are reflective so I can see what's speeding up behind me in the light." Jack snorted, Max sniggered. Black turned around and hugged them. "My audience, you alone appreciate me!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

They skidded to a halt and dived out of the buggy, the last sun was all but gone. Fry and co. zipped off to collect the cells. With nothing to do Black whispered dramatically, "They are coming." Jack looked at him, he shrugged. "I'm bored." She sighed.

The convict escapist man dude was standing on a small dune watching the needles. When Black looked too, he stopped transfixed. They tops were crumbling and out of them poured shrieking creatures. In the quickly fading light they looked like streams of thick smoke from thin volcanoes. They twisted into the air and Black felt a pull, he wanted nothing more than to fly with them.

"People! This is just a suggestion, BUT PERHAPS YOU SHOULD FLEE!" Jolted back to reality Black realised that while he might just want to play, the raptors wanted to eat first. Twisting he seized his pack from the buggy and ran with Shazza towards the ship. Suddenly Fry yelled.

"GET DOWN!" We dropped. The beasts swept overhead. Shazza started to move.

"No! Wait till they say it's clear." She stilled. Again the swarm passed overhead.

"Run! Now!" Yelled Jack and the others joined in. Black yanked Shazza to her feet and shoved her forward, she ran, Zeke gathered her and hurried her inside. Black still crouched looked behind, the murderer man dude was casually dusting himself off and walking unhurried towards the ship.

"You good?" Black asked as he neared. He got a look. "Relax I'm not asking for your escapist secrets, although…" He thought. "That's actually an awesome idea, what are your escapist secret techniques?" He got ignored. "Fine. Hoard your escapist technique secrets I won't share either." He sulked dramatically, to the ship. Inside Max fussed over his wounds with a flashlight. By now all light had vanished. Black let him and avoided mentioning his laboured breathing. No need to worry the man. They ducked into the cargo hold when it became apparent the beasts wanted in. "Hassan," called Black to the wandering boy "help me with this bag." The boy came over and helped him get it off. "Would you find the first aid kit for Max?" It was probably unwise to wander into the darkness, but he couldn't let the grownups think he actually had reasonable thought patterns. The wrist bandage was soaked through, so Max replaced it, teaching Hassan how to wrap a wound correctly as he did. Out of the shadows the convict appeared.

"There are raptors in here."

The new guy paled. "In this room? Oh dear. What should we do?"

"Suddup." Blondie snapped. "We'll cut through into the next." He picked up a blow torch and got to work.

"Zeke." Called Max "Get over here, bring that gun. Aim it at anything that moves in the darkness."

"Just keep everyone behind me, yeah?" replied the man nervously. There was no need though and they all piled into the smaller room, with eleven of them it was rather cramped. Back against a wall Black breathed through his nose, his hands were shaking as well and he was getting hot and cold flashes. The grownups discussed plans, Max mentioning the apparent deadliness of sunlight. The criminal prisoner person crouched a little bit away, eyeing Black, he had no trouble with the dim light.

"Shaking like that, doesn't look healthy. Not when you're still losing blood."

"Suddenly it's all clear to me, thanks." He forced the shakes to stop. "Better?"

"Can you stop the blood flow as well as the withdrawal? Johns was kill to know how you did that."

"Who's Johns?" He forced out between his teeth. "And no, the venom had an anti-clotting agent."

"Venom? Johns is the merc."

"We have a merc? Yes, venom. Got it from that little critter. Nasty stuff, it's trying to shut down my organs. Mostly lungs at the moment giving me one hell of a headache." Everything blurred out of focus.

"Trying to? Yes the blonde guy."

"Blondies' name is Johns, 'kay. I'm not just gonna sit back and let it kill me, if I can hinder it's progress long enough I might flush it out, or get to an anti-venom." His vision was returning.

"Good luck with that."

"Thanks."

"Because you're 79 kilos of gutless white meat and that's why you can't come up with a better plan!" Exclaimed Fry all of a sudden, Black snapped his attention to her. Blondie advanced on her and suddenly beast man prisoner was between them. Johns' gun was to his head. Everyone froze, Black smiled. A slow tapping draw everyone's attention to the convict's blade, tap tapping against Johns right femoral artery.

"Please this solves nothing…" Intervened the holy man. Blondie stepped away deciding to be the bigger man, or that he would lose, either one. Fry continued plotting. Soon they decided that they would drag the cells to the skiff using light to ward off the raptors. Simple.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Having gutted the ships lighting and salvaged a generator the group set out. Black restrained his triumphant marching music, judging everyone as too tense to enjoy it. So they marched back along the familiar – if it wasn't just black nothingness – route, following the escaped convicted murderer, who could, conveniently, see in the dark. Black's shakes were returning sporadically not helped by the strain of the sled. The sand was heavy going, and sweaty work. The desert was still hot and radiated its heat up at the travellers. They trudged on.

Everything was going well, then Jack called out. "Wait!" Black turned, she was scrambling after a dropped light. Idiot kid. Various calls of 'no, Jack!' did nothing. She really was mule-headed. The holy man rushed over to scoop her up and lifted her away from the raptors, back into the safety of the light. Jack looked an odd mix of contrite and triumphant as she clutched the torch.

"No, no." Cried a panicked voice, it was the new guy. He tripped and started scrambling away from the group. His lights, still attached to the generator were dragged after him.

"Paris, don't!" Screamed Fry, but he was too far gone. Frantic, mindless, he crawled away. The generator broke. Paris was plunged out of sight.

Nobody moved. "I was meant to die in France." His plaintive voice stated. For a moment the man was illuminated by a ball of fire. The Bioraptors screeched away from him, but the next instant the light was gone. The unique sound of a body being ripped apart filled the pauses between the creatures' shrieking.

Fry opened her mouth to ask, Black cut her off. "He was stabbed through the gut, an arm was torn off, his belly slit open and spine snapped, then they cleaved him in half. Finally his head was removed, he died, they're just playing with the pieces now." He informed her pleasantly.

"You weren't even watching." She said voice filled with disgust, disbelief and horror. "You can't see anything."

"I can hear well enough."

"Not possible."

"It is. You can identify so many things by sound, note I didn't specify which arm? That 'cause I don't know. I can't tell the difference between right and left."

"It was left." The convict criminal beast man dude said helpfully.

"Your both –"

"Amazing?" Interrupted Black. "Don't say disgusting. I can't un-hear anything, and it's not like you blocked your ears." She scowled at him and stalked away. He sighed quietly, Picking up the rope he'd dropped. Then taking a few deep painful breaths he followed, flashing a smile at the prisoner escapist person. He took the three torches out of his pack gave one to Jack, one to Max and one to Shazza. They moved off again. Deciding he could run with the beast-ish dude criminal, Black maneuverered to the front.

"Sup, Prisoner-Man-Murderer-Escapist-Dude?" He began.

"Do you have a death wish, Princess?"

"Hostile much? And no, I don't, Fate just likes giving me a hard time."

"You invite death. You believe in Fate?"

"How do I invite death? Yes I suppose I do believe in Fate, but really it just gives me someone to blame. She also can't contradict me, that's a plus."

"Man-Murderer-Escapist-Dude? It's stupid to believe that our lives are pre-ordained, we screw ourselves just fine without bringing omniscient beings into it."

"That's you! I never said that I believed our lives were pre-planned. That would be sad. I believe that Fate is like good or bad luck. She swings a situation in your favour – good luck – then she can swing it against you later – bad luck – and laugh maliciously to herself when you got your hopes up, only to be dragged down again."

"That's not my name. Interesting view."

"It's not? I can't see anything, is it?"

"No, my name's Richard B. Riddick. Yes."

"It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Harry Black."

"…"

"Pity, you were doing so well." Black smirked across at him. "Typical responses would be along the line of 'how d'ya do' or 'pleased to m-" His breath caught and he stumbled as his lungs erupted into spasms. Black choked and gasped hunching. It took some doing but he suppressed them into mere twinges. Straightening he glanced back, they'd put some distance between themselves and the others before. How he didn't know, maybe their ropes were stretching. Max hadn't noticed, it looked like they were waiting for them to catch up a bit. "I'm fine Richard." He muttered to the man above him, Black was a full head shorter. Richard had been eyeing him, well Black decided that he'd been eyeing him, it was impossible to see his face, let alone get anything from the impassive guy. At Blacks' apparent recovery Richard shifted suddenly as if startled. Black grinned knowingly in his direction, "Got ya." He teased. "Yes, I am amazingly fast at recovering, how good of you to notice. Shall we." He gestured ahead. They continued, after a bit Black spoke up again. "Why is our path curving? It is curving, right? I'm not imagining things, am I?"

"I'm circling." Replied Richard rather brusquely. Black let it drop, there was probably a good reason. Eventually they came round alongside their old tracks, Johns swore loudly and threw down the rope he was pulling. The group murmured to each other, small gasps and questions darted to and fro. The mercenary advanced on the two at the front.

"You wanna tell me what the hell's going on?" He raged at Richard

Imam approached as well, his boys around him. He asked carefully "Why have we circled? Are we lost?"

"Listen." Richard whispered dramatically.

"Do you even know where we are?" Scoffed Johns.

"LISTEN!" He roared at the others.

"Ow." Groused Black, rubbing at his ears, he was standing almost between Richard and the rest.

"Canyon ahead…' circled once to buy some time to think." He explained, voice quieter. That seemed reasonable enough, but how many times would he have circled, had once been enough?

"Next time tell us, more people thinking on a solution, is often better. Did you come to any conclusions?"

"Don't know about that, that's death row up there, especially with the girl bleeding…" Black punched him.

"That was rude." He informed the amused man. He shoved past Johns, towards Zeke and Jack.

"He's a girl?" Johns asked utterly bewildered. Black snorted at him.

"Princess, no, he's not, could be, but no." Black glared and sniffed. "The other cross-dresser." There was a long pause.

"Oh." Shazza got it, she looked at Jack. Everyone else clicked.

"You gotta be kidding me" Griped Johns. Max picked her up and glared until the stares stopped, he and Shazza blocked off the kid calming her down. Black now had nothing to do, except press over his heart where spikes of pain were blossoming. The pressure didn't really help.

"In case you didn't notice they go off of blood. They've got our sent and they're starved." Richard informed us unhelpfully.

"Not helping, Rich." Black told him wandering back over, now ignoring his chest.

Fry couldn't take that "Th- this isn't going to work, we're... We're gonna hafta go back."

"What did you say?" Growled Johns. "_You_ were the one that got us out here in the first place and turned us into sled dogs."

"I was wrong I admit it." Fry shook slightly. "Can't we just go back?"

"I don't Carolyn. Nice breeze… wide open space… I'm starting to enjoy my fucking self."

"What, are you high again? Just listen to yourself Johns."

"No, no, no… You're right Carolyn, what's to be afraid of? My life's just a steaming pile of meaningless shit anyhow. So I say mush on. The canyon's only a couple hundred meters then it's skiff city. So why don't you butch up… stuff a cork in this fucking kid and let's go." Black casually cuffed him, Johns stumbled and fell. Black would always deny helping with the tripping.

"Language, Blondie." He scolded gently, stepping neatly over his grasping hand. "But, Fry, he has a point, it's like that blond joke. Were half way there, we may as well go the distance." With a little more bluster it was decided, they would go onwards. Black walked over to Max and took charge of Jack balancing her on one side. She only protested a little. Which was for the best, he didn't feel up to carrying the extra weight, oxygen deprivation was messing with him.

Johns and Richard were chatting up ahead, Fry didn't really like the way their conversation was going and kept slowing the major group down. Suddenly a shot rang out ahead. "DOWN!" Bellowed Max. Black grinned as he dropped, he was so proud of his buddy. They waited, flat to the warm sand.

"What is happening?" asked one of the Chrislam boys. No-one knew. Then Black spoke up.

"Here comes one of them." Seems they'd had a fatality. The newcomer was limping.

"Where's Mr. Riddick?" the holy-man asked solemnly.

"Behind you." Said Black with a grin as the Chrislam man whipped around. "Stole your thunder." He remarked teasingly to Richard. Nothing was said on their mysterious discussion, and the twelve moved off. The grownups had rearranged the positions as we moved into the canyon, Richard still lead but all the kids were tucked into the centre with the 'adults' pulling outside of them. Black had placed Jack back down, but she still ran nearby, little Ali did too. They ran on and on pulling the blasted sled beside them. The ground was cooler now, almost all the heat had been sucked into the blackness.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Finally Richard called a halt. Gratefully Black sank to the ground. Let the others think he was unfit, he could barely draw breath. Heart hammering and jumping in a wrenching dance of its own invention, he rested his head on the sand. Little Jack and Ali came over, she patted his sweat soaked hair and Ali copied her. Stealing himself he raised his head and twitched a smile out for them. "How are you –" dramatic gasp "not keeled over too?" heavy breathing "No fair. I'm soo tired…" slower breathing, he lay his head down again "I'll just nap for a bit, 'kay?" he fell to his uninjured side and pretended to sleep. "Teddy?" He called, reaching out and snagging both kids. "Teddy!" He exclaimed happily, pulling them into a bear hug. "My Teddy." Holding on despite their protests and vigorous squirming he planted sloppy kisses on each forehead. Jack shrieked at him and Ali laughed. The grownups must have turned to look at what the fuss was about because Black heard Johns mutter:

"What the…? He's insane."

Max came to his defence promptly. "He's just distracted the kids. They're not thinking of anything except of getting away from him. Quite a feat when our predators are only five metres away." Such an intelligent man.

"I'm right here." Richard reminded them.

"My apologises, our Bioraptor predators." Amended Max. The conversation moved on. Black grappled with the kids, Hassan and Suleiman joined in, it was all against all tickle war. Only once did it turn dangerous, Hassan dodging someone's hands stumbled nearly out of their circle of light. Black almost materialised in front of him, redirecting the kid back into the fray.

"Enough!" Called Black finally. Lying back and breathing hard. The kids flopped down around him. They lay there just breathing until the grownups decreed that they were off again. Or rather Richard took charge.

"That's the only way off this rock." He stated pointing down the canyon, the raptors shrieks echoed and amplified from it.

"What about the cells?" Fry protested.

"I'll take those." Macho much, Richard? Black gathered the kids into the adults. After a moment's hesitation he seized both Jack and Ali, they weren't that heavy and his lungs were doing better. Before they could protest he spoke.

"You cling on tight as you can alright? Ali you code name is Teddy, alright?" Nod. "Jack your code name is Light, good? Now if I say 'teddy' you must both cling tighter and if I say 'light' Jack needs to shine that torch around and scare off any nearby raptors, but most of all, if I say 'drop', let go immediately and follow the others quick as you can. Ali what does 'teddy' mean?" The boy dutifully repeated the order back, Black checked their grip by shouting "Teddy!" and spinning in a circle. Jack hit him, Ali giggled.

Everyone was ready, Fry looked back, "Are you sure you can keep up?" she called to Richard.

"Move." He called, everyone hesitated. "MOVE." He roared. Adrenaline surging they were off. The kids clung so tight they barely bounced as Black ran behind Fry. The track narrowed, Max came alongside him, Suleiman clutching the man's wrist. Thick gloop began falling, it shone blue in the light.

"Don't look up." Warned Richard, Fry stopped to do just that, Black shoved her with a snarl. She got moving half formed words of disgust forgotten. They were killing each other above their heads, probably mating too Black thought with horror, he refused to think of the substances raining on them anymore. Ahead the track was blocked, but Richard brute forced his way through. One by one the other eleven followed, ten came out the other side.

"Where's Mr. Johns?" Imam gasped out, he'd helped everyone through.

"Which half?" Richard shot back, Fry shuddered.

"We're gonna lose everyone out here." Jack sobbed and Riddick's head snapped over to her. From above red blood started falling. Max gasped audibly.

"Don't you cry for Johns don't you dare." He snarled, and started running.

"We should move." Zeke declared, he had Hassan by one arm and Shazza held Hassan's other hand. They dashed off following Richard as he ploughed on ahead. The rest of the group got in behind.

"Max! Duck!" Shouted Shazza suddenly, he yanked Suleiman down and crouched as one monster of a raptor swept in low. Suleiman broke free from Max scrambling to the cliff face he huddled against it.

"Light!" Black called to Jack pointing at Suleiman, obediently she flicked it on shining it around the boy. The beam hit something and a creature on the cliff screamed its rage. Max gathered the boy back into the group. Richard had run on ahead and they struggled to catch up.

Then it started to rain. Dread was pliable in the air as flames guttered and died. Four torches and Richards lights remained. "So where the hell is your God now?" Richard called to the holy man, laughing.

"Mine's right here." Black sighed, "Sorry people I didn't mean to drag ya 'nto our tiff." His heart took its cue to stutter, he stumbled a step. "Yup, she's definatly with me. Cackling her head off." He complained.

"We're not gunna make it are we?" Shazza whispered, ignoring everything but the dark bottle in her hand. Black turned to her, quite angry, she was scaring the kids.

"Hassan has a torch, stay in the light, stay together, it's over this rise down the other side and we're in town." Tightly packed now, they ran together, chasing Richards' bobbing back-light. Up they scrambled, 'til they reached the crest, Richard waited there. Sprinting across the sands Black felt suddenly sick, dizziness swamped him, he bit his tongue and squeezed the kids a little harder. Around them the monsters circled, waiting.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Suddenly the buildings were upon them. The desperate creatures took their chance, three of them dived at the puddles of light. They dropped and scattered. Richard went down, brawling with one. Black struggled upright the dizziness was back, heart thundering in his ears he thought he spoke. "Drop, run. Now." He must have succeeded in speaking aloud because two weights dropped off him and fuzzy shapes darted away. He staggered in place for an hour long moment. No, he was too close. He forced himself to focus, to concentrate. The bleariness across his eyes cleared, ahead Richards light pack blinked in and out as monsters moved between them. Then it hit, he had no light. "Fuck." With great clarity his position struck him. Richard had lights though and he was only five metres away. Air shoved his back, taking the god-sent warning Black fell to the ground and rolled. An enraged screech deafened him. His bad hand found a pole of some kind. Scrabbling at it with his good hand he gripped it. Shaking at it he freed it from the sand and he swung blindly in to the darkness, nothing. He clambered to a crouch back against a wall, how to do this… Swinging the pole in an infinity before him, he stood. Five metres. Richard lunged at a shadow. He could do it. Heart rate stumbled. Okay then. Drew in deep painful lungfuls' of oxygenated air. He lurched forwards and dashed across the distance. Skidding to a halt he twisted so the pole struck the darkness behind him. It hit a black mass that shrieked and hissed. He hissed back, stepping forwards threateningly, though he was shivering as muscles convulsed. Behind Black a squelch sounded as something was knifed.

"Did not know who he was fucking with." Announced Richard.

"Crow later, we should go before they proclaim us dead."

"They took the cells?" Richard sounded startled.

"They're not entirely helpless." Black informed him rolling his eyes. "Shall we?" He gestured with the pole. Richard seemed to pause at the weapon. "It's an equaliser." Black announced proud of his ingenuity.

"It's a pole."

"Umm, yeah. As much as I would love to argue that we really should go– oh. Well here." Richard was favouring a leg and his right side rather a lot, Black move in to help take the weight. This would be fun. He swung the pole with one hand, carried Richard as best he could with his free and aching shoulder. Then Fry rushed around a corner towards them torch blazing brightly in her hands. There was movement behind her. "DOWN!" Yelled Black. A beast swooped in where her back had been, and flew off prize-less. She was beginning to stand when Richard yanked Black down to kiss the sand. Air washed over them. Black waited, Richard stood slowly and Black copied. Fry was with them now, concern in her expression as she looked at them. Black turned to look at Richard, who had turned to look at him. They both looked like shit, blue and red blood streaks, a nasty bruise –. Fry gasped. Both men crouched. Nothing. Confused Black faced her, she whispered something. There were flecks of blood on her lips. Her hands were on her stomach, she'd dropped the torch, it lay on her boot the odd angle illuminating her. A spike forced its way further forward, revealing itself to the men. Both reached for her, but they never touched, the monster launched up and away carrying her with it.

"No, not for me." Called Richard desperately, disbelief at the woman and her end colouring his voice. The bigger man slumped, straining under the new weight Black swung the pole lightly and tapped the man's, thankfully, uninjured back. Richard straightened.

"Onwards and upwards." Black told him. The two men hurried as best they could, Black swinging his pole and Richard defending them with Fry's torch.

Finally they reached the skiff. Jack's pleading voice sounded out the open ramp, though the words were lost on the men. Stepping onto the ramp Richard stood taller, freedom beckoned, pride was a must, helped the other up the ramp and deposited himself in the pilot seat, pausing only to hand the holy man Fry's torch with a single shake of his head.

Arriving on the skiff had the opposite effect on Black. As relief overwhelmed him, his concentration shattered and with no goal to devote himself to the pain in his head and torso swamped him. He tottered. Max launched at him as he teetered and crumbled.


End file.
